El Diario de Bella
by SabakuNoSora
Summary: Bella y Edwar ahora son grandes amigos, pero no siempre fue asi. Ordenando Bella encontrara su viejo diario y recordara lo vivido. Pero a Edward tambien le tocara leerlo, que pasara cuando conozca el otro lado de la historia que vivio con Bella?
1. Encontrando recuerdos

**Este primer capitulo esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Bella,, los proximos seran desde el de Edward; igualmente al comienzo de cada capitulo se aclarara debido a posibles cambios.**

Estaba ordenando todas las cosas que debería llevarme cuando me mude, mi habitación estaba repleta de cajas y cosas por todos lados fuera de sus lugares habituales.

En ese momento me estaba encargando de una caja con un montón de libros y revistas viejas, empecé a separar lo que tiraría y lo que no, pero entonces apareció algo que no era una revista ni un libro, era mi diario de hace dos años.

Me senté en el espacio que quedaba en mi cama y que no era ocupado por las cajas o mi ropa y me puse a leer.

Los recuerdos volvieron como traídos por un gran ventarrón.

En esa época yo estaba enamorada de mi actual gran amigo, Edward Cullen. La nuestra no había sido una historia fácil, nos habíamos conocido y al poco tiempo habíamos entablado una relación, nada formal.

Yo nunca había sido una persona a la que se le diera fácilmente abrirse con otras personas, siempre tuve miedo a la perdida de alguien cuando comenzaba a quererla.

Pero el había roto todas esas barreras, me había enamorado casi sin darse cuenta, pero por un error mío y una mala acción de alguien que yo creía mi amiga, las cosas con el se terminaron de manera drástica.

Fueron un año y unos meses difíciles, pasando por un tire y afloje constante, yo lo amaba pero el no a mi. Sin contar que el se había mudado a NY para estudiar, así que además contaban las distancias, y para cuando el se mudo a Port Angels para poder estar mas cerca las cosas ya habían cambiado.

Y ahora, dos años después, todo con el estaba bien, habíamos podido rescatar la relación de amistad de entre los escombros. Pero sin embargo, volviendo a leer todo me di cuenta de que había muchas cosas que él no sabia como sucedieron.

En algunos momentos no pude evitarlo y hasta lloré.

Cuando llegué a la última pagina de mi diario, dirigí la mirada hacia mi mesa de luz, allí, guardado en el cajón estaba la continuación. Durante el último año no había dedicado tanto tiempo a escribir, era mi último año de secundaria y me dedicaba a otras cosas, por lo que todavía seguía usando el mismo.

En ese momento entro en mi habitación Edward con una bandeja con facturas.

-Hola Bella… ya llegue y traje facturas para que comamos mientras te ayudo con todo esto.

Si… el estaba allí para ayudarme con las cosas de mi mudanza. Yo seguía con la vista fija en mi viejo diario, aun tenía los ojos con rastros de lágrimas y no quería que lo notara.

-Gracias Eddie, iré a preparar té entonces, si quieres espérame o empieza, como mas te guste… - me levante con el diario apretado contra mi pecho.

-Ey! Bella, ¿que te pasa? ¿estuviste llorando? – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos - dale… sabes que podes contarme lo que sea.

Le sonreí, el siempre seria tan bueno conmigo, siempre preocupándose, claro que en algún momento había estado enamorada de el, en aquel momento era mi prototipo de chico ideal.

-No te preocupes Edward, solo estuve recordando cosas, pero no me pasa nada.

-¿recordando? – me miro extrañado, yo por toda respuesta le extendí mi diario.

-Léelo, por ahí tal vez entiendas por que lloraba, y algunas otras cosas.- Salí de mi habitación, baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina, necesitaría un tiempo para leer y procesar lo que allí había escrito.

**Espero que les haya gustado, es corto pero es mas que nada una introducción a lo que tendrá que leer Edward de puño y letra de su mejor amiga. ¿podrá soportar entender el otro lado de la historia? Aquellas cosas que antes se preguntaba y otras que tal vez hubiera preferido no saber…**

**Si les gusto dejen RR :) Gracias **

**Sora-Chan**


	2. Conociendo tu historia

**En este cap Edward explica un poco mejor como comenzaron los malos entendidos. **

**Todo lo que esta en cursiva es lo que escribió Bella, y lo que esta en negrita lo que el piensa sobre esto.**

**Sin nada mas para decir los dejo leer el Cap.**

Bella salio de la habitación dejándome muy confundido y con lo que parecía ser su diario en las manos.

No lograba entenderlo, desde hacia poco menos de un año Bella y yo éramos grandes amigos, nos contábamos absolutamente todo, ¿que podía haber en su diario que ella quisiera que lea y no me había contado? ¿Que era lo que la había hecho llorar y me estaba ocultando? No encontraba ninguna explicación y mi imaginación no llegaba a formar algo que Bella no pudiera decirme frente a frente.

Decidí hacer lo que ella me había dicho, me senté en su cama, en el lugar donde hasta hace un minuto había estado sentada ella y comencé por hojearlo buscando lo que ella quería que leyera, y entonces algo llamo mi atención, la fecha _1 de julio 2009_, Bella era patosa y despistada, pero no como para confundirse por mas de un año en una fecha, estábamos en febrero del 2011.

Pase un par de hojas mas, y todas las fechas correspondían al mismo año, al 2009.

Mi mente relaciono automáticamente sin que necesitara pedírselo, el diario comenzaba el 6 de Febrero de 2009; una semana después de mi partida a estudiar a NY, una semana después de nuestro ultimo encuentro.

Después de nuestra separación debido a su desconfianza en mí y la intromisión de Tanya, pasaron dos meses hasta que nos volvimos a ver y a hablar con normalidad, yo la apoye cuando tuvo que rendir sus exámenes y hasta una vez salimos a pasear juntos. Pero una noche, que ella había salido y yo también, me la encontré bailando con sus amigas, me saludo de lejos y le hice señas para que se acercara, esa seria mi ultima salida en Forks ya que el miércoles siguiente me iría y quería tener con ella mi ultimo baile, verla y hablar un rato.

Pero mientras bailábamos no pude evitar acercarla un poco más a mí, tenía ganas de sentirla mas cerca, como antes, poder sentir sus labios, verla sonreír sobre los míos.

Fue ahí cuando comenzó nuestra historia dolorosa, cuando tomamos ese camino que tantas veces la lastimaría por mi culpa y por lo cual estaré años arrepintiéndome.

Me acomode un poco mas y me dispuse a leer, la primera parte relataba su viaje a Los Ángeles, recordaba que nos escribimos durante el camino de viaje hasta que ella perdió la señal del móvil.

Me saltee las partes en que halaba de otras cosas y leí solo las que trataban de mí.

_6 de febrero 2009_

_(…) Anoche estuve hablando con Edward… por suerte con el esta todo bien, las cosas volvieron a ser en cierta medida como antes, ya no hay ni asomo de las cosas malas que pasaron. Por lo menos para mí ya no existe una razón específica por la que "nos separamos", es como si simplemente hubiera pasado, como si no hubiéramos tenido otra opción._

_11 de febrero 2009 _

_(…) No se que me esta pasando, creo que realmente extraño a Edward, aunque todo se ve y se siente mas opaco y borroso ya que no estoy en Forks, y las cosas aquí no me recuerdan a él. Las ideas se me confunden y siento la necesidad de alguien, de ser correspondida… por que no es que quiera volver a enamorarme, bah… por un lado si; si… creo que me haría bien enamorarme de alguien que me corresponda y poder estar bien con ese tema… pero, a la vez siento que eso seria… como una traición, por decirlo de alguna manera._

_Se que es entupido, pero así lo siento… es como si alguna parte de mi estuviera convencida de que en algún momento las cosas van a cambiar y él se va a enamorar de mí y que todo va a ser perfecto y que incluso vamos a estar juntos en NY… otra estupidez… pero es así como funciona mi mente de adolescente enamorada…_

_Ya veremos que pasa mas adelante… solo es cuestión de esperar._

**Mi pobre Bella, no tenia idea de cómo me sentía yo en ese tiempo, siempre fui tan idiota e indeciso… **

_13 de febrero 2009 _

_(…) El otro día también hable por mensajes con Edward. La verdad que ya no se que pensar con ese tema, pero tampoco me importa demasiado, simplemente se que voy a esperarlo, aunque con eso me haga mierda a mi misma, pero lo quiero tanto que no creo que pueda evitarlo._

_Lo mas probable es que el se "olvide" de mi para Julio, pero bueno… habrá que esperar… lo único que se en este momento es que lo quiero y que lo que me importa es que las cosas estén bien… lo cierto es que yo también lo extraño y todo, pero a pesar de eso… creo que debería sacármelo de la cabeza, pero si sigue diciéndome que "no me olvide de el" dudo que pueda darle una oportunidad a alguien mas._

_El otro día por fin entendí a que se refería al decir eso… la verdad no entendía como podía pensar que y me iba a olvidar de una persona, y mas una persona tan importante para mi como lo fue y lo es él. Pero claro, en realidad se refería a que espera que me sigan pasando cosas con él para cuando vuelva; a veces me pregunto si no sentirá algo mas de lo que yo creo por mí. Tal vez suene egocéntrico, pero es lo que me da a pensar con las cosas que me dice y sus actitudes…_

_El miércoles mientras leía Drácula me acore de el por algo que no tenía nada que ver:_

"_Su cabeza descendió y sus labios se acercaron por debajo de mi boca y mi mentón y estaban a punto de cerrarse contra mi garganta (…) la piel de mi garganta sintió esa sensación de cosquilleo y la caricia suave y temblorosa de sus labios en la piel de mi cuello (…)"_

_No se que fue exactamente de este fragmento lo que me hizo pensar en el… supongo que me recuerda al juego que tanto lo gustaba que era darme escalofríos y al roce de sus labios… mierda ¬¬ cuanto mas pienso en eso mas lo extraño…_

_Tengo que cambiar mi actitud… lo se… pero… ¿quiero?_

**Recordaba bien ese juego, me daba la perfecta excusa para tenerla cerca, me encantaba sentirla temblar por el escalofrío en mis manos y su sonrisa mientras me lo reprochaba.**

_14 de febrero 2009 _

_Creo que a la ultima frase le agregaría la pregunta ¿puedo?_

_Anoche, mientras trataba de dormirme y deliraba sobre el día de hoy (si Edward me iba a mandar un mensaje o no, yo por una parte esperaba que si, pero una parte mas cuerda me dacia que no, y era lo que mas creía) me llega un mensaje de __Edward__ que me deseaba un feliz __San Valentín__… OSEA! Ya no se que pensar…_

_(Más tarde)(…) Otra cosa que paso durante la noche, fue que recibí un mensaje de Edward en el cual me reclamaba que no le había contestado el mensaje anterior, así que le escribí desde el de mi hermana, pero no volvió a contestar, así que no se si le llegó, pero voy a usar eso como excusa para escribirle cuando me recarguen el crédito. _

**Como si realmente a mi me hubiera importado si tenia una excusa para escribirme o no. Recuerdo como me sentí al ver que no me respondía, se me cruzaron tantas posibilidades, pero lo que mas creía era que se había quedado sin crédito en el móvil, pero cuando al día siguiente tampoco me respondió pensé que seguramente se había enojado así que decidí hacerme el ofendido yo, en broma, eso nunca me fallo con ella. Y como el mensaje desde el móvil de su hermana nunca me llego, cuando me escribió desde el suyo me sentí muy aliviado.**

_15 de febrero 2009 _

_(…) Mañana ya es 16 y me recargan el crédito, así que le voy a poder escribir a Edward, es lo único que me distrae de que estoy aquí, por primera vez hoy de verdad quise volver a casa, y no pude hablar con el en todo el día (…)_

**Ese día yo también desee con todas mis fuerzas volver a casa, para poder estar cerca de ti, de mis amigos y mi familia. Fue uno de los pocos momentos en que realmente tuve claro lo que quería, pero como siempre… me duró poco.**

**Bueno, iré escribiendo los cap según cada mes más o menos, siempre y cuando no me queden extremadamente cortos, espero que les haya gustado este cap y que dejen RR…**

**Gracias a todos por agregar la historia a sus favoritos y a meRiis's Little Mind por el RR**


	3. Nervios

**Descubrí que en el Cap anterior cometí un error tremendo, obviamente la historia esta situada en EE UU pero sepan disculpar, yo me equivoque y tome los ciclos escolares como los de argentina y también las estaciones, consideré cambiarlo pero la verdad es que eso me complicaría mucho las cosas. Espero sepan entender y no se preste demasiado a confusiones.**

**Bueno, este Cap es desde el punto de vista de Bella.**

**Sin más que decir los dejo leer.**

* * *

No podía creer que en ese momento Edward estaba leyendo las cosas como me pasaron realmente, nadie, ni siquiera Alice y Rose habían leído alguna vez mi diario.

Puse el agua a fuego mínimo, estaría un rato leyendo y no pensaba aparecerme por allí mientras lo hacia.

Camine hacia la biblioteca y busque algo con lo que entretenerme, tome un libro que me había regalado Reneé hacia mucho cuando se me había dado por leer libros de autores latinos. Era una recopilación de los mejores cuentos de Borges, un escritor argentino.

Me apoye en la mesada y comencé a leer, pero cuando iba por el segundo párrafo me di cuenta de que mi mente estaba totalmente dispersa.

Poco a poco fueron llegando más recuerdos, recuerdos un poco más recientes.

Por ejemplo, el día que había estado con Jacob.

Jacob era uno de los mejores amigos de Edward, fue una historia curiosa la que paso con el. Yo lo había conocido cuando me mude a Forks, me pareció un chico muy atractivo pero nunca paso mas allá de eso, luego lo conocí a Edward y poco me importo Jake.

Pero cuando las cosas cambiaron, cuando vi que mis sentimientos por Edward solo iban a seguir lastimándome, trate por todos los medios olvidarlo; nos habíamos peleado así que no me resulto en extremo difícil decidir que necesitaba fijarme en alguien mas.

Tuve la no muy brillante idea de contarles a Alice y Rose sobre mi pequeña atracción sobre Jake. Ahí fue cuando comenzó el proceso de enamoramiento. No se en que momento pasó, solo se que un día me di cuenta de que Jacob Black me gustaba mucho mas de lo que me convenía.

Para mi mala suerte mis amigas no son precisamente silenciosas y Emmett, amigo de Edward y Jacob se enteró y sin consultarme nada fue y se lo dijo.

**Flash back Bella**

_Estábamos bailando con Rose, Alice hacia un buen rato había desaparecido, suponíamos que se encontraría por ahí con algún chico que hubiera caído bajo sus encantos (que no eran pocos), cuando vino a sacarme a bailar el hermano de un viejo amigo, no pude decir que no, así que empecé a bailar con el mientras Rose bailaba con un amigo de el y me dirigía miradas acecinas._

_En un momento sentí que unas manos me daban vuelta y me soltaban del agarre de mi insistente compañero de baile, me sorprendió ver a Alice allí con una gran sonrisa, pero mas me sorprendió quien la acompañaba, no era ni más ni menos que Jacob._

_La mire atontada, no entendía lo que estaba pasando allí; ella por toda respuesta nos empujo a ambos con una mano en la espalda hasta dejarnos a solo centímetros._

_- Bella? – me pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios._

_- Si… - diablos… no se me podía ocurrir algo mas inteligente que un simple si?_

_Nos miramos durante unos segundos, yo no sabia que hacer, el se acerco apenas un poco mas y me miro a los ojos expectante, yo sonreí por toda respuesta._

_Acorto la distancia que nos separaba y nuestros labios recibieron el primer roce._

_Puso sus manos en mi cintura y el beso cobro un poco mas de fuerza, podía escuchar a Alice dando grititos por encima de la ensordecedora música._

_Acentúo su ajuste en mi cintura y rozo mis labios con su lengua pidiendo permiso para intensificar el beso, permiso que por supuesto le concedí._

_Cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron me sentí volar._

_Había escuchado muchos comentarios de que Jacob no tenia casi experiencia con las chicas y que era bastante santurrón en ese sentido, hasta me habían advertido que no me desilusione si besaba mal, en ese momento no recordaba quien me había dicho esto ultimo, pero lo buscaría y le diría que estaba terriblemente equivocado, Jacob besaba de las mil maravillas._

_Lentamente nos separamos, ambos con una sonrisa cómplice en la cara._

_- Debo llevármelo – me dijo Alice, que sonreía aun mas ampliamente que antes – le dije a Emmett que se lo devolvería pronto – dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo._

_Jacob me sonrió y se dio la media vuelta. En cuanto me dio la espalda busque a Rose que aun estaba bailando con ese chico que no conocía, la rescate de su compañero de baile y la abrace fuertemente._

_- OK Bella… ¿Qué es lo que no me estas contando? – me interrogo la rubia._

_- No lo viste Rose? – le pregunte tratando de mantenerme tranquila pero sin éxito._

_- Te vi con un chico… ¿pero quien era para que estés tan contenta?_

_- Jake!! Rose, era Jake! – le dije dando pequeños saltitos._

_- Oh Bella! Eso es excelente! – me felicito mientras daba saltitos conmigo._

_- Debo contárselo a Jasper – dije mientras lo buscaba con la mirada y lo encontraba sentado en las gradas que estaban debajo de los espejos. _

_Jasper era un gran amigo que siempre me había dado esperanzas con lo de Jacob, el estaba enamoradísimo de Alice, pero ella apenas si lo registraba; era por eso que los dos nos hablábamos de nuestros problemas amorosos, por que nos entendíamos perfectamente._

_Fui corriendo hasta donde se encontraba y lo abrace fuertemente._

_- Que te pasa Bella?_

_- Adivina… - lo mire y le mostré mi gran sonrisa._

_- no… ¿ese era Jacob? – Asentí enérgicamente – Bien Bella! No te había dicho yo que ibas a poder estar con el?_

_- Si… pero no creía que fuera verdad… ¡Todavía no me lo creo!_

_- No seas tonta, mas vale que lo creas…_

_Nos quedamos un rato allí sentados los tres hasta que Rosalie me pidió de ir afuera un rato y salimos juntas._

_Cuando estábamos paradas en la entrada nos encontramos con Jessica y Ángela, dos compañeras del colegio._

_Les estaba contando emocionada lo que paso cuando salio Jacob, mire para otro lado e hice como que no lo vi, momentos después salieron Emmett con Alice a caballito corriendo, todos nos reímos cuando los dos terminaron desparramados en el piso._

_- jajajaja… estas bien Alice? – le pregunte mientras trataba de ayudarla a pararse._

_- jaja s-si… si… jajaj... estoy… jajajaja bien – me contesto entre lagrimas de tanto reírse. _

_Jacob se acerco para ayudar a Emmett a levantarse ya que ninguna de nosotras podía hacerlo._

_Una vez que estuvieron los dos parados y todos paramos un podo de reírnos, Alice nos dedico una mira escrutadora a Jacob y a mi y codeo a Emmett dedicándole una sonrisa picara. Emmett se tomo su tiempo para mirarnos también, yo empecé a retroceder, conocía esa mirada en los dos y no me inspiraba nada de confianza, pero antes de que pudiera alejarme mas de 20 centímetros Emmett nos acerco a la fuerza._

_- un beso mas! Por todos nosotros! – dijo muy sonriente, el color subió automáticamente a mi rostro._

_- basta Emmett! No digas estupideces. – trate de alejarme pero no podía con la pesada mano de el en mi espalda._

_- No se hagan… sabemos que si quieren un beso mas!_

_Lo mire con el ceño fruncido, me estaba haciendo pasar una gran vergüenza! _

_-Beso beso beso beso! – comenzaron a corear todos. Jacob me miro con su hermosa sonrisa y se acerco un poco, la mano de Emmett corto la distancia y el momento mágico de la parte previa al beso, pero nuevamente volví a sentirme tan bien que no me importaban los grititos de Alice, las risas de Rose y los comentarios de fondo de Emmett._

_Nos separamos nuevamente y volvimos a la ronda que habían formado nuestros amigos._

_- Bueno Jacob – dijo Emmett haciendo como que se ponía serio – Bella es como una sobrina para mi,(todos nos reímos, ya que Rose se había puesto colorada por el comentario, ella era por parte de madre mi tía segunda) así que si llegas a lastimarla te tengo que decir que por mas amigo mío que seas vas a terminar debajo de las ruedas de ese auto. – Jacob solo una risita y todos lo imitamos._

_Luego de eso la noche no transcurrió con muchas mas diferencias, de vez en cuando Jacob y yo volvíamos a estar por insistencia de nuestros amigos o por que simplemente lo queríamos. Para el final de la noche, cuando ya debíamos irnos el me pidió el numero de mi móvil._

_Llegue a casa con una gran sonrisa, en el camino hasta la puerta recogí un par de flores y cuando entre las acomode en un jarrón con agua._

_Estaba tarareando una canción cuando Charlie apareció por las escaleras._

_- Buenos días Bells ¿Por qué llegas tan contenta?_

_- yo… eemm… - no sabia como decírselo, estaba segura de que el se alegraría de que ya hubiera olvidado a Edward, pero no sabia como reaccionaria al hecho de que había estado con otro chico sin ser novios ni nada. – la verdad papa, es que… estuve con Jacob._

_- Jacob? ¿Jacob Black? – me pregunto mirándome fijo a los ojos y provocando que me sonrojara._

_- Si… el…_

_- pero… el, ¿te gusta?_

_- Si… Si… creo que el me gusta…_

_- Eso es grandioso Bella! – dijo mientras me abrazaba, no estaba acostumbrada a estas demostraciones físicas por parte de Charlie y evidentemente el tampoco por que enseguida me soltó, pero no borro la sonrisa de su cara – no sabes lo feliz que me hace que por fin te hayas olvidado de El Otro – Charlie evitaba siempre que pudiera nombrar a Edward.- Pero ahora mejor ve a descansar Bells, ya es demasiado tarde, o demasiado temprano, depende de cómo lo veas._

_- Gracias papá, gracias por alegrarte por mi._

_- yo solo quiero que seas feliz hija – dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro – y mientras estabas enrollada con El Otro, no eras totalmente feliz.- me acerco y me dio un beso en la frente._

_Le sonreí y me fui hacia las escaleras, cuando estaba a mitad de camino lo escuché tararear la misma canción que yo tarareaba hace unos minutos. Sonreí y llegue a mi habitación, estaba sin fuerzas como para ducharme en ese momento, esperaría hasta levantarme._

_Cuando ya me había puesto mi pijama y me había metido en mi cama sonó mi móvil anunciándome un mensaje de texto, era de Alice y decía así:_

"_Bells, tengo algo muy bueno_

_que contarte, pero tendrá _

_que ser mañana por que quiero_

_ver tu cara cuando lo haga,_

_solo te voy a anticipar que soy_

_muy pero muy feliz._

_Dulces sueños :)_

_Alice"_

**Fin flash Back Bella**

Recordaba bien cual era la gran noticia de Alice, Jasper la había acompañado hasta su casa y se le había declarado en el camino.

Alice había quedado totalmente enamorada de sus modales y su forma y personalidad, tenía la cualidad de juzgar perfectamente a una persona con solo un par de minutos en su compañía. Tiempo después me confeso que muchas veces se pregunto como había hecho para pasar por alto tantas veces el amor que el destino le tenia preparado.

Ese día cuando me desperté tenia mensajes de Jasper y de Alice, los de el contándome mas o menos lo que había pasado y pidiéndome que nos viéramos en la tarde y los de ella insistiendo en que necesitábamos una tarde de compras en el Shopping de Seattle para que pudiera contarme todo con lujo de detalles.

Al final concrete con los dos en el Shopping y en cuanto pude los deje solos, esa misma tarde comenzaron su noviazgo. Actualmente llevan un año y casi cuatro meses de relación.

Por lo menos para ellos las cosas habían resultado perfectas.

* * *

**Lamento la demora, es qe mi PC estuvo en terapia intensiva y eso me complico las cosas… para los próximos capítulos lamentablemente también los voy a hacer esperar por que estoy en época en la que rindo exámenes así que no tengo anda de tiempo, tal vez para navidad suba dos seguidos como regalo… **

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Poco a poco Bella también ira contando que paso en este año y medio y como se fue haciendo nuevamente amiga de Edward.**

**Espero los RR con criticas, consejos, lo que sea…**

**Besos**

**Sora-chan **


	4. Indecisos

**Perdonen la demora chicas!! Realmente estuve muy colgada estas vacaciones y a full con el colegio, a punto de repetir el año… por suerte ya se termino eso asi que aquí les dejo este cap! **

**Este cap es visto desde el punto de vista de Edward.**

* * *

_2º de marzo 2009_

_(…) Cambiando de tema, el viernes pasado, no se como ni por que se hizo el clic en mi cabeza y me di cuenta de que no estaba dejando que las cosas fluyeran con Edward, y pude borrar todos sus mensajes de texto y en serio despreocuparme._

_El sábado lo hable con el, así que mucho mejor todavía…_

**Como olvidar esa charla por el Chat, yo le dije que no pensara en lo que podría pasar, yo le dije que siguiera con su vida aunque en realidad no era lo que sentía, me mataba imaginármela con otro, pero realmente no quería darle falsas esperanzas, yo no sabia que pasaría hasta que nos volviéramos a ver.**

_24 de marzo 2009_

_Hoy no escribo por algo en especial, solo para registrar parte de la charla que tuve con Edward el sábado._

_(yo le escribí en plena madrugada con la excusa de haber tomado mucho, algo así que perdón si lo despertaba, pero que necesitaba decirle que lo quería mucho pero que el me lastimaba y que me gustaría saber bien lo que sentía, no lo recuerdo bien)_

_- me despertaste pero no importa, yo no quise lastimarte nunca y lo que siento es medio raro_

_(le puse que me perdone por haberlo despertado…)_

_- no, no importa, aunque no me creas yo también pienso mucho en vos a veces pero no se bien que es lo que vos sentís y me gustaría saberlo._

_(explicación de que estaba enganchada)_

_- yo no se que decir por que estando a 2mil Km. de distancia es difícil decir si estoy enamorado de vos o no, tal vez si estuvieras allá ahora estaría buscándote, pero no se que decirte bien._

_( le conteste que ya fue, que no importaba)_

_- estas segura de que ya fue y que en julio no me vas a dar bola como me dijiste?_

_(le dije que yo estaba dispuesta a esperarlo si tenia alguna certeza)_

_- seria muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte que sigas así hasta julio para estar con vos aunque me gustaría_

_(le conteste que ya no sabia que pensar que a veces sentía que era todo un juego para el)_

_-como? Vos pensas que yo te digo todo en joda?_

_En ese momento me quede dormida así que ya no le conteste mas; ese mismo día a la tarde:_

_- que tomaste anoche?_

_(le conteste que algunos tragos y nada mas creía)_

_- creo? Me imagino como terminaste_

_(le dije que no era así que me acordaba de todo, que por que preguntaba)_

_-sabes por que te lo pregunto… te acordas de todo pero como terminaste?_

_(conteste que termine bien, pero que igual me perdone que fue una boludes)_

_-no es grave y lo sabes, solo quiero saber si lo que me dijiste es verdad o es producto del alcohol._

_(le dije que no era producto del alcohol, que era verdad, pero que pensaba que no me iba a contestar o algo así)_

_- por que pensas así de mi? Que razón te di para que creas que soy así?_

_(le dije que ninguna pero que era algo incomodo tal vez para el que le dijera las cosas así)_

_- si no hice nada malo ni tengo nada que esconder por que habría de ponerme incomodo?_

_(…)_

_-mi forma de ser es directa, por eso te conteste todo_

_(le agradecí que fuera así y que me perdone otra vez)_

_- lo que no entiendo es que me decís cosas así siempre que tomas mucho, nunca cuando estas sobria, entendes?_

_(le dije que en realidad yo no me animaba a decirle esas cosas, pero cuando tomaba no me podía contener)_

_Me contesto un buen rato después._

_- te hago una pregunta, vos estuviste con otros chicos después de mi o estoy mal informado?_

_(le dije que si, que antes si)_

_- entonces no creo que no me puedas sacar de tu cabeza como me dijiste, bah, por lo menos yo cuando no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Anna no podía estar con nadie._

_(súper explicación de que la primera vez que habíamos terminado nuestra relación yo no pensé que volvería a pasar algo y que si no me enamore de ninguno de los otros chicos fue justamente por el, y que desde la ultima vez que había pasado algo no había estado con ningún otro chico)_

_22.10 hs del mismo día_

_- estuve pensando toda la tarde en que decirte pero no se me ocurrió nada inteligente. Ja_

* * *

_No se muy bien que pensar ni que decir, por que hay cosas que me alientan y cosas que me desalientan ¡ pero estoy contenta! ¡ por que por ahí tengo una oportunidad! Si!! Jajaja… y para colmo ahora tengo el sueño de que venga para semana santa de sorpresa… se que es bastante imposible, pero soñar no cuesta nada no? Jeje… pero hay algo raro, y es que yo le dije que estaba ENGANCHADA y el me contesto que no sabia si estaba ENAMORADO, eso tal vez quiera decir que le pasa algo mas de lo que yo pensaba… que manera de hacerme la cabeza… mejor lo dejo acá para analizarlo otro día._

_Bella_

**Bella… mi dulce Bella, siempre tan frágil, si hubieras sabido cuanta razón tenias, obvio que me pasaban mas cosas que una simple atracción física, eras tanto para mi, me habías ayudado a dar el gran primer paso para alejarme de Anna y te habías hecho un lugar en mi corazón, pero yo todavía creía que ella era y seria mi único amor…**

_09 de abril 2009_

_Bueno, hoy es el primer día de este finde largo y ya se me fueron todas las expectativas de que fuera a llegar Edward :( ¡¡lo extraño mucho!! Pero demasiado!! No se como voy a aguantar hasta las vacaciones de invierno! Se me antojan tan lejanas!_

_Encima parece que cada día se esta enganchando un poco mas… o por lo menos eso se entiende de lo que me dice… _

_Últimamente no puedo dejar de pensar en el… todo el tiempo imaginando situaciones de reencuentro, casi siempre en el invierno, pero estos últimos días en semana santa…_

_Todavía me sigue pareciendo extraño que siendo como es el no haya venido, pero bueno… que se le va a hacer… no me queda otra que esperar…_

_Tengo unos cuantos mensajes para transcribir pero no lo voy a hacer ahora por que no me da el tiempo._

_28 de abril 2009_

_Hoy estaba ordenando y encontré esto que escribí hace bastante tiempo después de una charla con Edward; lo voy a transcribir para que no se me pierda, por que me parece que esta bueno guardar este tipo de cosas para después leerlas y ver que es lo que me pasaba. _

_Así que acá va:_

_Me quede pensando… y si, puede que a veces no sea clara, pero siempre fui sincera y nunca dije que mi mente fuera muy clara que digamos._

_Pero bueno, supongo que me molesto un poco que me dijeras eso, supongo que te debo una buena explicación por lo de ayer._

_No es que yo te de vueltas a propósito ni es que te vea como un gil, lo que pasa es que, como te dije, soy muy insegura y eso me lleva a dudar siempre de lo que quiero hacer o decir, y si con personas como Mike eso no me pasa, es por que el no significa, ni significo nada para mi._

_Por eso no me importa lo que piense, en cambio con vos si, si me importa lo que pienses de mi ¿logras entenderme?_

_Pero sobre todo, lo que fomenta mi inseguridad con respecto a vos, es que cuando creo que tengo las cosas un poco mas claras con respecto a lo que __**vos**__ sentís, siempre me decías algo que me confunde y me hace dudar otra vez._

_No creo que lo hagas a propósito ni por lastimarme, pero no lo entiendo y me replanteo las cosas, pienso si no habré mal interpretado todo, y hasta a veces llego a pensar que si lo haces a propósito, pero después me calmo y dejo que las cosas pasen, esperando que todo se vuelva a aclarar y con la ilusión de que la próxima vez no va a haber vuelta atrás!_

**Ojala me hubieras dado esto para leer es su momento Bella, hubiera entendido tantas cosas… cuanto fue lo que callaste y nos separo aun mas?**

**Recuerdo que me había enojado por que siempre tenia que hablarte yo primero, y cuando me dijiste que no podías, que te daba vergüenza, pero que sin embargo con Mike si podías hablar, los celos me invadieron terriblemente y no te deje explicarte… como lo siento ahora… lo siento tanto…**

_No se que voy a hacer con lo de Edward, me prometí que nunca mas iba a decir que lo amaba, siempre me cuide de eso, pero la otra vez se lo admití a Rosalie, y ahora ella es la única con la que puedo hablar de eso._

_Y el otro día hable con el y le pedí que no volviéramos a hablar del tema por que todo esto me lastimaba. Ya no hablo de el con nadie, nadie sabe lo que acorde con el, simplemente me limito a contestar si me lo nombran… pero me estoy muriendo!!_

_¡¡necesito gritar que __**LO AMO**__!! Si!! Lo amo y no voy a cambiar eso! Pero el no me ama a mi y por eso es todo esto…_

_Quiero verla a Rose y hablar con ella, quiero terminar con las ganas de llorar…_

_24 de abril 2009_

_Esta conectado y no me habla! No se que hacer… me siento mal… pero no me animo a hablarle yo… por que seré así? Por que las cosas serán así?_

* * *

**Bueno… aquí con la actualizacion… lo escribi hoy lo mas rapido que pude… espero poder terminar la historia pronto…**

**Ojala les haya gustado… dejen sus RR con sugerencias, palabras de aliento, tomatasos lo que sea… :)**


End file.
